


Armatter Armaterus

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: Sorey grasped his branch. “What?! See, Mikleo, this is why I should have been the shepherd!”
Mikleo just shook his head. “You’re the one who wanted to be a seraphim!”
In which the two childhood friends play Shepherd and Prime Lord. (requested from tumblr!)





	Armatter Armaterus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croixsouillees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/gifts).



> Original prompt / request by croixsouillees: If it's okay: Babies and Elysia? Playing shepherd and prime lord.
> 
> Here we are!

“Down, you filthy hellion!”

Mason turned around in surprise at the sounds of the voices, only to have two small bodies jump on top of him giving him light punches. Catching on, he decided to play along and he growled back at the two, managing to shake them both off lightly.

“Rargh, I am the evil hellion, Mayhem! Fear my rage!”

Mason proceeded to emit small flames from his fingers as he snapped at the boys, to which both of them jumped back in surprise. Sorey shook his head.

“It’s talking! That only means one thing! It’s turned into a dragon, Shepherd Mikleo!” Sorey valiantly pulled out the branch that was tied around his waist and pointed it towards Mason. “But don’t worry! My water powers should stop him!”

Mikleo whirled around to Sorey, a surprised expression on his face. “Water? Didn’t you say you were thunder earlier?! You can’t just change elements because you feel like it!”

Sorey shrugged. “But can’t seraphim change their elements when they need to? And I chose thunder because Gramps is so cool and he’s the only one in Elysia who has that!”

Mikleo shook his head furiously. “Seraphim are born with only one element, silly! I can’t do thunder like Gramps!”

Mason crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow at the two small boys’ banter, clearly amused at their antics. He feigned a yawn to get their attention again, smiling as the distraction worked.

“Hm, I guess the shepherd and his trusty prime lord seraph were really rumored to be useless after all.”

Sorey grasped his branch. “What?! See, Mikleo, this is why I should have been the shepherd!”

Mikleo just shook his head. “You’re the one who wanted to be a seraphim!”

Sorey stomped his foot. “Whatever! We need to beat this dragon! Are you man enough to be a shepherd, or not?!”

Mikleo looked at him with blazing eyes and he smiled. “Who are you asking to be man enough? Of course I’m ready! What’s not ready is this dumb dragon who can’t even stay awake for one battle! Loser! Mason, you’re not a man!”

Mason almost chocked, and inwardly he laughed. Smiling at the two, he crossed his arms.

“Well, I would hope not since I’m apparently a dragon.”

This only seemed to fuel the temper of the two again, and Mikleo flashed a look to Sorey. 

“Hey Sorey! What was that thing we read in the celestial record? That powerful thing?”

Sorey tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. “Um...matter? Armatter?? Armaterus?” He scratched his head in frustration. “I forgot, Mikleo! All I know is that the shepherd is supposed to call the real name of his seraph! Or prime lord seraph! I don’t know, the same thing!”

Mikleo’s shoulders sagged. “But you don’t have a seraph name, dummy. What are we going to do?!”

At this, Mason took a slow step forward, growing as he did so. The two jumped back again in surprise, panic filling their eyes.

Mikleo’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Hey Sorey, you become the shepherd for this battle! I have a seraph name!”

Sorey laughed and stuck out his tongue. “Who’s changing the rules now?”

Mikleo’s lips turned into a pout and he frowned. “Whatever! It’s better than being beaten by that thing!”

Mason stopped in his tracks and he frowned. “Hey, that’s cheating!”

Sorey laughed and pointed at Mason. “You cheated first by talking as a hellion! Hellions don’t speak unless they’re dragons!”

Mason only scratched his head, wondering how far they were in the celestial record, knowing all too well that many types of hellions other than dragons can speak....but he let it go, playing along with the boys’ amusement.

“Well, shepherd Mik-I mean, shepherd Sorey, is that all you got? RARGH!”

As soon as Sorey started to run forward, Mikleo grabbed him by the shirt almost causing Sorey to fall backwards.    
“Argh! What now, Mikleo?”

Mikleo shook his head. “How does this armatters thing work? Do we combine? Do we fight together?”

Sorey just laughed. “Dummy, like this!” He took the hand that was holding on to his shirt and intertwined it with his own and he smiled. “That way, we’re connected and we’re fighting together no matter what!”

Mikleo smiled and he nodded. “Okay! Wait, do you remember my name, Sorey?”

Sorey’s smile widened and he nodded furiously. “Of course! How could I forget?”

With that, they both began to run forward hand in hand, Sorey leading them both. He drew out his branch and before he got to Mason, he smiled as he yelled, loud enough for all of Elysia to hear.

“Luzrov Rulay!”

Mason fell down as soon as Sorey’s branch lightly tapped him, but before doing so, he laughed once more eyeing the two and their close bond. As soon as he hit the ground, faking a faint, the two began to cheer and ran in the direction of Zenrus’ house.

“Off to slay more hellions! Let’s go, Mikleo!”

Mikleo’s grasp in Sorey’s hand tightened. “Are you the shepherd now, Sorey?”

Sorey looked back at him, eyes beaming. “Only if you want me to!”

Mikleo nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! I think you’re better at it anyway. And that way, I can always follow you!”

Both of them began to laugh as they ran through Elysia hand in hand, slaying more invisible hellions on their way to Zenrus’ house. From the house, Kyme leaned back against the front door, with Zenrus sitting close by and watching the boys intently.

Kyme nodded his head at them. “Is this what you call fate dancing around us?”

Zenrus sighed, a puff of smoke escaping his lips and he chuckled. He smiled as he noticed the two trip on their feet as they ran up the hill, rolling down together with squeals of innocent laughter escaping both of them. 

“The choice is ultimately theirs. But their human and seraphim bond is definitely much stronger than anything I have ever seen in my lifetime.” Zenrus smiled once more, eyes beaming as the two boys approached him, fingers still intertwined. “And that is enough in itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr some time back and I decided to post it here as well. Hope you all enjoyed ~


End file.
